


Their Thoughts Touched

by qilinggs



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilinggs/pseuds/qilinggs
Summary: A pained gasp left his lips, excess poison dripping down to his chin. His throat tightened, muscles growing stiff. One step soon became two steps, and one breath turned into two.
Kudos: 9





	Their Thoughts Touched

A pained gasp left his lips, excess poison dripping down to his chin. His throat tightened, muscles growing stiff. One step soon became two steps, and one breath turned into two.

Echoes of her voice were wispy as she entered his head, as he let her into his mind and she shared with him her own, and they were impossibly close once more.

« ** _Phel,_** » she called out, her voice as soft and caring as he always remembered it to be. « ** _You’re crying. Why is that?_ **»

Aphelios could hear her sadness, but he could not feel his own anymore. He saw the tears that fell down his face and onto the floor, but he could not feel them. He slouched against the wall, a hand clenching at his chest as he sat down.

He could hear her thinking about what to do, the anguish she felt from their separation. She could not be there to wipe away the tears he shed, to comfort him with a warm hug. Never again would they see each other’s faces in anything but dreams and memories. They were twins born to tragedy, the children of destiny who had been violently torn apart. It was a fate they both accepted since birth, the only one they could ever know and ever have.

Without pain, they would not need faith. The moon would not need them. They would not need each other. At least, that’s what Alune always told him, and so that was what he would continue to believe.

After all, what did he have if not faith, if he did not have her?

There was no point in entertaining the thought any longer. Aphelios already knew the answer to that question.

Nothing. He would have nothing.

« ** _Ah, I know! How about I sing you a song? You used to love listening to me sing when we were younger._** »

And all these years later, he still did. Aphelios nodded, unable to respond to her suggestion verbally.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He imagined her singing by his side, like she did before she left. Her voice sounded different now, changed by the magical connection that bound the two of them together. Still, it was preferable to never hearing her speak to him again. His heart ached from the pained loneliness he heard in her voice.

While Aphelios could still seek out the company of others if he wished to, Alune could not. The only person she had left in her life was him, and the only thing that bound them together was the moon. In the silvery moonlight, they didn’t feel so far apart, even without the noctum connecting their minds. They could gaze upon the same moon, share something despite the physical distance between them.

When she finished the song, he opened his eyes, his tears now dried. Aphelios heard her humming thoughtfully, thinking about what else there was to do.

« ** _It’s awfully boring being stuck in this fortress. There’s nothing new to see or do, except whenever our thoughts touch. Have you seen anything interesting in your travels?_ **»

He gave another silent nod, then moved to stand up. There was a beautiful lake in the forest nearby, and he wanted to show her the sights she could no longer experience for herself. Although she was trapped in the temple, he could at least free her from the monotony of everything else in her life, even if it was just for the briefest moment.

After all, their time together was fleeting, and they would have to be content with what they had.


End file.
